The Broken Child (CANCELLED , but adoptable )
by udk115
Summary: A child of with a broken home , broken family , now impaired with a broken mind , nightmare and demons , both out for blood , and a single dark , shadowy ectoplasmic Freddy being to help during the journey...in this tale of redemption , misery , and hope , something's got to give. (AU ABOUND WARNING , does tie in with another one of my stories "Our Sweet Revenge" )
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Child**

(Yo , yo , here's the official (hopefully) novel length sequel to "Our Sweet Revenge!" This story will continue this AU universe timeline , while staying some what true to the original , cannon FNAF timeline . This is a story filled with redemption , mercy , murder , death , maybe sexual innuendo , depends on how things pan out , very nasty people , anthro animatronics , anthro ghost things , gore , language , violence , dismemberment...so...you have been warned...OH and very dark themes , and domestic violence , very early , this chapter in fact...so...have fun reader and enjoy...)

(P.S: Chapters will range from 1,000 to 7,000 words , maybe longer , shorter , etc...okay...enough of me , to the STORY! AWAAAAAAAY!)

(P.S.S: This story also qualifies as Hurt/Comfort...AHEM...AWAAAAAAAY!)

(P.S.S.S: The first chapter will probably be the shortest BUT , gives you an intro to the main character and some of the dark themes in this story...so..yeah...think of it simply it as the hook to my multiparagraph essay of horror and beauty..:3)

(P.S.S.S.S FOR THE FINAL TIME , FOR REALISES : Title name came from my very special friend Lucy the Reaper...Thank you...:3...AHEM...AWWWWWAAAAAY!)

(P.S.S.S.S...s...oh fuck it: Also the Five Night At Freddy's Franchise and all it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon...duh.)

 **Chapter One: Memory**

(Nicolas's Pov)

Darkness...so much...darkness...voices...around me...in me , through me...where I am...why am I here?

The sound of fist meeting flesh , in a meaty "WHAM" makes itself known.  
?: You think stealing that toy Bonnie from my little sis , makes you a big man Vincent? Huh? Does it!?

Vincent: *Sniffing and whimpering* NO! ...Please , I...I just wanted to complete my collection and...and she wouldn't trade it...p.. please...I can...give it...

Another Punch is slugged , hitting flesh dead on.

Vincent...Brother...no...can't let this...happen...

Myself: STOP! I...I did it...I took her toy...V...Vincent was only covering ..d...don't hurt him anymore...

Footsteps...towards me...

?: Hmm...little bitch...

A hail storm of punches rain down upon me , as pain surges through my young body.

?: Bad enough you're a rainie , a genetic colored purple freak , but you ain't even a full on raine\ie freak , you're a half mix , half white , half purple , nothing but a little freak , who steals from innocent little girls!

The punches go on and on...  
Pain...so much...blood...in nose...out my...mouth...right eye...

On...and on...wait...punches...getting slower...

Punches...weakening...stopping...

? Huh...I think you had enough...freak...

I...I hear them walking away...

I open my eyes. I look to see my 13 year old self , in my black shirt , with white stripes and my jeans. Blood drips from my eyes , nose and mouth , dropping on my clothes. I wipe them away with my hands , which are coated in purple splotched pale skin. I look around. I'm in a basketball court , Vincent lying under the hoop crying , his purple face coated in purple tears , his purple clothes ragged and dirty.

Vincent: Oh god, oh god , I got you beaten up again , oh god , what type of a big brother am I?

Vincent sobs and whimpers deeply, in despair that he hurt me again , wailing my name and begging for forgiveness.

Myself: It's okay Vincent, just get home soon...after you brag to your friends you finally completed the toy collection...*I give him a faint smile*

Vincent's eyes light up , his tear stained face twisting in a grin. He envelopes me in a big hug.

Vincent: You're the best little bro evar! :3

Vincent lets go and runs off , to brag to his friends his latest heist and reward from such...he's going to get in big trouble one day , but one as well spoil him before that day comes...

I sigh and slowly walk home , using my shirt to stop the bleeding. I get to my little home , a two story home with not too many rooms and walk inside , noting that the living room TV is blaring , but no one watching it. I close the door and warily make my way to the television. I turn it off , silencing the drivel that was on.

?: SCREEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCH!

I scream and lay down, nearly crying from the toothed fox approaching me. It takes off it's head...revealing my rainie pure rain red skinned sister , around 14 or so .

Myself: H...hello Shelly...

Shelly: Wow , Nicolas , you freak I got you good!

Shelly: Oh , and I see you got the crap punched out of you again , why are you going to learn , my idiotic little brother?

She laughs to herself, and she holds a still fizzing glass bottle of root beer. I simply get up and start to walk to the stairs, to get to my safe haven , my room...but I can't help but mutter an insult , to be thrown at my despicable sister..

Myself: *whispering* Bitch...

Shelly: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

I feel the glass bottle of root beer collide with my head , and a mighty shattering of glass , shortly follows after . I whimper and rub the side of my head and slowly go back upstairs , ignoring the pain , the broken glass bottle on the floor , my sister throwing insults my way...I just want to sleep...I make my through the halls , past the grandfather clock , and into my room. I sniffle and lay on my bed , grabbing my various fazbear plushies , Fredbear especially and I snuggle them close , tears filling my eyes...

Footsteps fill my ears , as someone walks into my room and walks to the side of my bedside. I feel someone twist my arm. I don't need to turn around to know who it is.

Shelly: If you tell Dad what I did , I will end you , you worthless little crap , you hear me? I SAID DO YOU...

Myself: I hear you , I hear you...

Shelly: Good...have a nice nap , you little bastard...

She laughs and heads out. More tears rain down my face and onto my fluffy "friends". I hug them close and think about my only solace...

"Tomorrow is another day."

...

 **End of Chapter One.**

(So? Thoughts , onions , and the other jazz , leave them in a review , pm , or in steam message via udk115v2 , and yes I rp…:3)

( Lein: And on that day , Udk was blocked by several steam users…..)

( :()

(Not cool...also see you later readers!)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Child.**

 **Chapter 2: Another night in my home , my HELL.**

(Nicolas's POV)

I wake with a start in my room , yet again. This time , in this older body , and the room in a state of somewhat decay , the wallpapers peeling off , the blankets and sheets of my bed , littering the room floor...oh..and of course...the copious amounts of blood stains and rotting brain matter painting the walls and such. The blood stains and brain matter that use to be in me...sigh...well...no use crying over spilled blood.

I look to my left and with a "CLICK" , I switch on my dresser side lamp , lighting up my surroundings. To my left , a dresser filled with clothes made to fit me , to the right , a small shelf filled with books , this collection of woods , and the VHS tapes I found in the living room , are possibly the only reason why this purgatory has not driven me quite insane yet. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom , turning on yet another light and I begin to run some water , from the rusty facet.

I eagerly cup my hands to catch some of the pure liquid in my hands and drink it as if it was the nectar of the gods , at this time , it was to me. I sigh and look in the mirror , having my fill. My face , a head of an 18 year old , covered in bandages , almost fully , save my mouth and eyes. I look at my body , same clothes , same skin , but different height and age structure. I look as if I was eighteen...but...I'm not. When I first arrived here , I was around thirteen , I think , if I recall correctly. I grew and grew , as time went on in this afterlife , my clothes strangely growing with me , bandages included...until...I grew to a teen , of eighteen years of age. That's when I stopped. One might assume this just another weird occurrence or that this means I have spent five years in this purgatory...unfortunately...that would be incorrect.

It's been a very long time since I last grown , I should've shown signs of aging , not necessary growth , but aging , as in facial features growing mature or growing facial hair , things of that nature. But...no. I have not. I have stayed this way , for a long time now. I didn't know what it meant , what it could possibly imply , until...

The chimes of the grandfather clock striking midnight brings me out of my current thoughts and I gulp. Here we go again , on this nightmare that always comes repeats. I run out into my bedroom , out the right door and into the halls. I make my way to the kitchen , where a open vent resides and slide in , just as their voices and screams come crashing through the air...the voices of my friends.

Fredbear: Where is he? Where is that little monster?

Spring: Brother I do not know...maybe tonight we can preVENT him living another night. This is the longest he survived...five straight weeks...got to admit...quite the record.

In this steel bowels of this house , I listen to the nightmaric golden brothers ,the bunny and the bear , Spring and Fredbear mutter conversations , as they walk a into the kitchen , looking for their prey , looking for me.

Fredbear: I tire of you praising him for this , maybe if you put as much effort as you do towards praising that pathetic excuse of a child and putting unwarranted emphasis on random sections of words , you could find him and end this winning streak of his!

Fredbear ends this sentence with a snarl , obviously fed up with his brother's shenanigans.

Spring: Sheesh , brother , keep this up and your temper will tarnish...your...*click* GOLDEN record.

Reorcded laugh track: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Fredbear: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Fredbear stomps the ground over and over with his feet.

Fredbear: YOU , YOUR PUNS , AND YOUR DAMN CASSETTE LAUGH TRACK CAN GO TO HELL!

Spring: Aren't we already in hell? Oh wait , no we're only in a hell we designed to punish some kid , to preVENT him from escaping his sins.

Fredbear: STOP EMPHASIZING VENT! GAAAAAAAAH! Look for him in every inch of the kitchen...and then...go take care of your kids for the rest of the night...Gaaaaah...what I am to do with you brother?

Fredbear stomps off.

Spring: Hmmm...what got him so wind up...just trying to lighten the mood.

Footsteps head towards me and I see Springtrap's rotten , decayed golden face , burnt and scarred , and his mouth filled to the brim with endo teeth , sharp and more then capable of biting my head in half as it leans ever so closer to me , to my forehead...

Spring: He's gone.

Myself: I can hear that...hmmm , wow you alright told him where I was , while at the same time not , you're quite the devil aren't you?

Spring:: Ha ha , yep. So kid , how's your night?

Myself: Same old , same old...you?

Spring: Oh , I'm being forced to try and endlessly kill some kid I like , thanks to my brother's inability to let go of the past...

The past...the past which is filled with some sin , that I forgot doing...the one...that landed me here...

Myself: S...S...Spring...t..tonight could you tell me , what I di...

Spring: No.

Myself: But for Christ sake Spring , how long do I have to stay here for something I don't even remember doing , please , give me a hint at least...

Spring: You asked me to answer this question every time we met alone...and the answer is the same...

Spring and Myself: "Some things are best left forgotten"

Spring: See? You even got it memorized , down to being in sync with me.

Myself: But...

Spring: No buts , now if you need me , I have to take care of my children.

And the conversation is over , as Spring goes to take care of his children , which I have heard...but never seen. I sigh and crawl deep into the vents , and close my eyes...

...

Just to be awakened later by various bangs and clatters of someone or something crawling through the vents. I look in front of myself to see two very deep glowing pink eyes , staring at me.

Myself: ...Hello Vix...

...

 **End of Chapter 2.**

(Thoughts? Feelings? You know where to leave them , via review or pm , or use steam (udk115v2)...and again...I rp..:3)

(Well , see ya later!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Broken Child**

 **Chapter 3: Memories Unbound.**

(Also , this chapter I decide to do those music video like chapters , where as action takes place , every few paragraphs , we get another verse...and before you say...)

("MEEEEEH , THAT'S BEEN DONE A THOUSAND TIMES , GAH , SO UNFOLLOWING YOU!)

(One , I know it's been done , two I done music video stories , solely having music video scripts , three I won't use FNAF songs all the time , there will be other songs that better fit the scenes , four I want to do this , cause I like to imagine this scenes unfolding while this songs play , and five...um...fuck you I'm the author?...I don't know...sorry...that was a bit harsh...)

(...)  
(Ahem , song used is The Mangle from Groundbreaking...for the most part...some lyrics have been changed to match the narrative...)

(...)

(ENJOY!)

Vix , the phantom of what I have assumed of the prototype of Toy Foxy , growls , and her white and pink mangled face lean closer to me , as her jaws unhinge and hinge over and over , the mouth filled to the brim with sharp endo teeth. Her broken body twisting and bending it's crooked exposed endo limbs to inch her head's maw closer to my head...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I was a children's toy ,**_

 _ **For all the girls and boys ,**_

 _ **To break me down and**_

 _ **Put me back together ,**_

 _ **Oh the joy...**_

 _ **But then he came and rearranged all the loose wires and now**_

 _ **I swing on to**_

 _ **On the child watching us**_

 _ **On this nights so I can take**_

 _ **A bite out of you!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vix: Come closer and this night will be over Nico.

Myself: No thanks Vix ...

Vix: I really like it how you think you have a choice...

She crawls close , and I slowly back paddle , but I hit a closed vent , Vix crawling ever so slowly to me. Her metal mangled body scratching against the vents , making a horrible sound like nails against a chalk board , except resounding throughout the entire ventilation system , making this situation of about to become a chew toy for Vix yet again all the more deplorable. I kick at the closed vent behind me , and , surprise , surprise , this hell of a life gives me some slack and closed vent gate topples over , allowing me to back paddle away from Vix , and as I continue to crawl backwards from the smiling nightmare fox.

I feel around for some forking path that leads to another section of the vents , cause in all honesty , for what was probably years of being in this hellhole , I never crawled into this vents beyond that vent gate...I only crawled to it , either died or rested until dawn came again...so I had no idea where the hell I was crawling to at this point , be it a dead end , shortcut to one of the rooms , or just more vents.

Vix: What's wrong Nico? Out of your environment? Luckily for you I know this vents like the back of my hand...just come closer and I'll help you out...

Myself: In a body bag correct?

Vix: Hey , you stole my punch line!

Myself: It's not much of a joke threatening to kill some one...

Vix: It is to me...especially with someone like you.

Myself: How flattering , I'm the evil bastard that makes such dark jokes comedic , from the fact that I deserve them for whatever sinful action I have committed to land me here , with you all...to think you''re all consider me such a dastardly being sometimes I perceive as an compliment of sorts , like I'm the evil master mind of some plan that hurt so many , yet I'm not allowed to know what I did and...

Vix: Stop talking like that! Just because you talk in long sentences and sometimes use big words , does not make you smart!

Vix snarls and jumps a bit , getting much closer to me. My back paddling in the vents increase tenfold , as I try to keep away from the crazed demonic vixen.

Myself: Well sorry , I guess the reason why I talk long and use big words , is to keep up with a mirage that I am some one with an exceptional intelligence , when in truth , I doubt I pass the slightly above average intelligence mar...

I fall backwards all of a sudden , as a vent path going straight down welcomes my body into it , and I fall with a scream , tumbling a few feet unto another vent grate , one that hangs above a random room of the house. Before I can look down , through the grate and into the room , so I may have some knowledge of my current whereabouts in this house , I hear a giggling. I look up to see two glowing pink eyes look down the ventilation shaft I had the misfortune of falling into...wonderful.

Vix: Looks like you had a fall there dear Nico...need someone to come down and help you?

Myself: If I say no , would you piss off?

Vix: Nope , I would come down anyway...*I assume her maw is consorting into an evil smile as we speak to each other , the smile of some cat playing with an injured mouse before it tear into it's flesh...*

Her body drops into the shaft , her maw in front , ready to dig into my flesh as soon as her body falls upon me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **We wish**_

 _ **We could know the way**_

 _ **They feel about**_

 _ **This bad kid**_

 _ **Who made them all hurt**_

 _ **All we want to do is**_

 _ **Help all our family out**_

 _ **We were just**_

 _ **Robots who couldn't feel**_

 _ **The way our little fox felt**_

 _ **Cause he and his friends were real**_

 _ **They felt all the pain ,**_

 _ **We just want to help them ,**_

 _ **Take it all away.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her body lands on me with various cracks and pops , as I feel half my ribs cave in , squishing into my vital organs and I feel blood rushing to my mouth. Her sharpened tooth maw clamps on my forehead , ready to end this night , and my life.

Vix: Goodbye Nic...

A creaking sound erupts below us , the loud sound of failing rusted metal , vibrating the ventilation shaft walls around us.

Nico: Shite...

The grate beneath us gives in , and we fall a few feet onto the ground , Vix of course landing on me , fully breaking my ribs , and ruining even more of my vital organs. I let out a pained grunt , but nothing else. Thanks to all the years of murderous abuse by the nightmare fazs , pain doesn't affect me quite the same way anymore...though what I should be focusing on , before Vix regains her composure is getting her off...and...

...

I see that I'm in a basement room , ...pretty empty...save...a...a decayed bronze bonnie suit...

I push Vix off , and stand up , looking at this dusty , broken down suit , with hand prints on it...it seems...familiar...

Vix grabs my right leg and bite into it , her teeth easily cutting through tendons , muscles , veins , the usual. Usually I would let out a pained grunt or moan of pain and fall , allowing her to finish me off...but...not this time...something...something making me feel...feel strong...and...and not at all weak...w...what...the suit.

I kick Vix with my left shoe covered foot , knocking her out surprisingly , as her teethy maw released it's grasp on my right leg. She hits the ground , out cold. I look down at my leg in bewilderment...I kicked plenty of them in the head , never strong enough to knock them out...something is wrong with this reality , something making me better then them...and I think I know what...

I turn to the suit and make my way towards it , cautiously , unsure of it's purpose or why it was here. I poke and prod the suit , further examining it...to come up with the results , that it seems to be a decayed...spring Bonnie suit...but...weird. I heard of very old animatronic suits , like the earliest ones that Automaton Co made , the ones called..."steamers" , suits made to be worn by humans , powered by steam...that's what this Spring Bonnie suit looks like , but I still see some wires among the pipes and valves connected to the body...huh...a hybrid? A Spring slash steam Bonnie? Hmmm...it looks so familiar...It's skin bronze instead of gold , but decayed to all hell , you can barely tell it was ever Bronze. Various

I look to the mask. It has three tubes connected to it , and some aviator visor goggles. I unhook the tubes and hold the mask close. A decayed bronze face , with a slightly melted smile stares at me...

Vix: W...wha...NO , DON'T PUT THAT ON!

I hear Vix stir and she rushes me...I simply turn around , and bash her in her metallic skull with my mask. She hits the ground , and I rise my mask. She flinches and...and seeing her in fear...well...that felt good...very...very...good , I wanted to go further...but...

It wasn't her fault was it? It was none of their fault...it was mine...wasn't it...something telling me I...I was a very bad boy , as the fazs said...I...I know this now to somehow be true...

Vix: Please...d..

Myself: Go. Go right now.

Vix: Please , don't put on the mask , you don't know what will happen if you...

Myself: GO!  
Vix recoils...and quickly retreats. She was deathly afraid from the seems of it , of me when I'm in tip top shape. And to think , this chain of events , this sudden realization of my past in a way , and this new found terrifying presence I seem to have obtained...all thanks to this hybird...wonder why?

Maybe putting on this mask , will jog whatever memories I might have of this weird suit. So I slip it on.

Nothing so fa...

I fall to my knees as a searing pain echos around my skull , and my face is BOILING!

Hot steam unkindly kisses me , as the mask brings out the pain of the past , and it's voices to light...

"Ķ̰͂ͦͣͮ̌͠i̝͉͓͍̝̻̗̾ͧͪ̎ͤ̾̓͒͜͝L̨̹̙͚̖̝͉̫͊͒ͨ́͘l̼̻̜̋̌͐̀͋̎̽͜ ̂҉̱̘̠̣̭̣̭ͅͅỶ̷̸̳̣̗̟̤͎̽͑̃o̙̣̦̽́Ử̵̻͈͍̰̹ͧ͐̌̃̚"

"How could you?! We were you family , and you did this! HOW COULD YOU!?"

" Do I need to fix you too Nicolas? Hmm? DO I!?"

"This is your fault...this is your fault , you little shits , you almost killed him , you did what my sibling and her friend did to me...YOU DESERVE THIS!"

" Nico...have you ever questioned if you were doing the right thing?"

"Maybe...I'll end them before...before they end me."

Myself: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I rip the mask off and throw it to the floor. The voices still scream and mutter in my head...so many images of the past...and I don't have the energy to rummage through them and put them in some chronological order..I...I need to sleep...

I walk through the nearest door , intent on leaving this basement , just to go to my room and rest...

I don't even pay attention to the stares I get from the fazs...I don't even acknowledge the five children with masks that hug Spring close , afraid of me. I don't care about the Goldie threatening me , telling me that now I remember , that if I try anything , he'll erase my soul from existence. I DON'T CARE...I just walk out of the god damn basement and to my room...and I collapse onto the bed , the voices finally weakening...stopping...

Eyes closing...slumber...sweet blissful...

Slumber...

...

...

(?'S Pov)

I open my eyes slightly and blink. Well...he finally found me...

Wait...where is my...oh son of a bitch , he took my god damn block off! Oh well...good thing I don't need my head to see...I can sense it...come on...there we go! I grab the outline of my head and reattach it , the tubes snapping back in place. Well that's done.

I look around my surroundings and hear all of a sudden , voices cutting through the air , mad ones.

Fredbear: SON OF A BITCH , SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH!

Vix: Fredbear...please...

Fredbear: DON'T FREDBEAR PLEASE ME! YOU LEAD HIM INTO THAT ROOM , TO THE SUIT!

Vix: I...I didn't mean to...

Fredbear: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA VIX ON WHAT YOU DID!? YOU UNLEASHED A BEAST! HE HAS THE POTENTIAL NOW TO KILL US ALL , SPRING'S KIDS INCLUDED AND ALL YOU CAN TELL ME IS *In a highly mocking tone* "I didn't mean to" !?

Vix seems to enter into heavy sobbing , and Fredbear sighs.

Spring: Brother...screaming won't help anyone...at all.

Fredbear: *Deeper Sigh* I know...l know...

I would listen more , but I care not for their petty little family troubles...all I care about is him...Nico. He thought he could just wear me and be done with me? No. He's the one who found me , used , on both those occasions , just now , and back then. I still have things planned for that kid , and now , with me awake...I will act on it. I walk to the vent the Vixen and the kid fell through and I jump into it , climbing into it...they think my story was done? No...our little horror story has just begun...

...

End of Chatper 3.

(CLIFF HANGER!)

(Well leave your thoughts via a review , pm me , steam me (udk115v2) , maybe rp...if you want...or if you just want to talk about the story , or have questions , just go ahead and leave them.)

(See ya!)

(Lein: More dark crap next chapter , trigger warnings : Murder , gore , and family abuse.)


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Broken Child_**

(Heya, just wanted to say those trigger warnings Lein told about you last chapter again, so you know what this chapter will have...so...here we go!)

(Also , SpaceWolf04 , the new animatronic , is a spring trap made right before the GEN 1 animatronics were made , any time before Gen 1 , in this universe we had steamers , wearable suits that were powered by steam...and as stated by Nico , the one you and the readers saw along with Nico, was some sort of hybrid made to try to bridge the gap between steamers and the spring suits...now what is the suit's purpose , motives , and plans? If I told you...I HAVE TO KILL YOU...Just kidding, it's because I don't want to spoil anything! PS , thank you SpaceWolf04 for not only reading my story , but leaving nonstop reviews on it , it means a lot , and of course thank you my very special friend for leaving a review...you know who you are...;3)

(AHEM...onto the warning triggers...)

(WARNING , POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! : FAMILY ABUSE , VULGARITY , GORE , CRUELTY , SADISM , AND DEATH OF A WHOLE FAMILY , AND ALSO THE WORST THING OF ALL...GOING OFF THE ORIGINAL CANNON FNAF TIMELINE! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ...though in all seriousness , this chapter may bring up bad memories for people and if does , I'm so sorry , that was not my intent...ahem...moving on!)

 **Chapter 4: Fix the broken , and be broken by the fixed.**

Darkness again...voices...filling my head...another memory...

Shelly : FUCK YOU , AND FUCK YOUR PERFECT CHILD!

I awake with a jump , to the sound of yelling. I whimper and clutch at my knees...they're fighting again...father and Shelly.

Father: SHELLY , STOP IT! YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP! Please I had a long day at work and I just want to work on Vix...please...

Shelly: NO! YOU ALWAYS TREAT EVERYONE BETTER THEN ME , YOU TREAT THAT ROBOT THING BETTER , YOU TREAT THAT KLEPTOMANIAC VINCENT BETTER , AND OF COURSE YOU TREAT THAT FREAK BROTHER OF MINE , NICOLAS , THE BEST! LIKE HE IS SO DESERVING OF YOU GOD DAMN LOVE!

I hear something being knocked over , and a mighty crash , as something metal like breaks.

Father: YOU FUCKING BROKE VIX , YOU SLUT!

I hear a meaty fist crash into flesh and someone hitting the ground. Shelly's crying intensifies and so does her yelling.

Shelly: FUCK YOU , FUCK YOU , FUCK YOU VINNY! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! MY DAD WOULD NEVER RISE HIS FIST AGAINST ME , YOU'RE JUST SOME ASSHOLE WHO LOOKS LIKE HIM! FUCK YOU , AND FUCK NICOLAS!

I hang a door opening and slamming, just as Vincent begins to cry. I can barely keep my own tears in check as I cuddle up to my knees , those words that Shelly yelled out , those feelings she clearly has about her family...it...it hurts. It really does hurt , especially since most of that hate she feels...it's because of me...it makes me think that I am solely responsible for her sorrows , making me carry all of the guilt involved with such a thing...

Darkness...fills me, my vision and mind as this memory fades...

...

...

I sigh as vision returns and I pace myself, walking around in the back room of the diner. Five empty beings stare at me...the broken down Spring Bonnie and Fredbear suits, the female marionette doll , a spare Freddy Fazbear suit...and...Vix...

Her body is so mangled, broken , having been moved from Dad's room to here , after Shelly broke her. Her head now split in two , one holding part of her mask , the other half a broken endo head , barely hanging on...poor...poor...Vix...poor...

?: NICOLAS!  
I jump and turn , to see a man of green , a young man with green eyes , green hair , green uniform , green skin , and a green ...jester's hat...sigh ...

Myself: Good god uncle J , you scared me!  
Jester: Sorry...couldn't resist...ahem...so how's Vinny and your siblings doing?

Myself: N...not good...Shelly and Dad got into another fight...a big one...

Jester: *He slowly closes his eyes , sighs deeply and opens them* God damn it...sigh...I swear god , he's going to kill that kid one day if he doesn't keep her or his temper in check...uhhhh...sorry , anyway , come on kid , you're going to miss you're "golden" opportunity to see the actual Fazbears from the cartoon and see your arogant asshole uncle Peter's grand first showing...though in all seriousness , you should be there for him...

Myself: O...okay uncle J...

Jester: Come on , it's going to be fun...

Uncle J leads me out into the dining area, through the crowds of screaming kids, and tired adults . A sound of a staticy microphone fills the diner, and my eyes along with everyone else in the diner go to the invading noise , which comes from the stage. Granddad Fred , with his fancy tuxedo and top hat , his gray hair clean cut , and soft blue eyes , steps onto the stage , and taps his microphone. I always did enjoy his "Mr. Fazbear" persona...so this is probably going to be good...I hope.

Fred: Hey yall , is this thing working? I can't hear a darn lick of my on voice...

Various children: It's working Mr. Fazbear!

Fred: What? Sorry kiddies, can't hear ya , got so much dust in my ears...

VC: IT'S WORKING MR. FAZBEAR!

Fred: What's that children , I still can't hear you guys and gals...maybe the grown ups should speak up?

Various children and some adults: It's working Mr. Fazbear!

Fred: What's that? Speak up , I probably won't hear until you ALL speak up.

Nearly everyone in the diner: IT'S WORKING MR. FAZBEAR!

Fred: There we go y'all , was that so hard , now all together "It's working Mr. F...nah I'm just joshing you all , you don't have to that mess again.

Fred: Unfortunately everyone, I have some dreadful news, our buddies Fredbear and Spring had to be put away for a few days...

A few audible whimpers and cries is heard from the children, specific the younger ones , below about ten.

Fred: I know , I know young'uns , it's a crying shame , now old Mr. Fazbear would sing you a diddy , but children , I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket , so sorry , I know you're all hankering for some singing and dancing and...

The power goes out , and some kids scream , some cry , and some of the adults begin to panic. When all of a sudden, a smiling face glows in the dark and the tune of the toreador march begins to play. I can't help myself , I grew up on the local cartoon , we all did , so when I saw that smiling face , glowing in the darkness , just like it did in the show , well...some children squeed at all of this , some getting to ear bleeding levels...but I'm pretty sure I reached glass breaking levels.

The power comes back on , just as the original crew climbed onto stage. Freddy , Chica , Bonnie , hell , even Foxy was there , in the back , and they all break into singing and dancing , and then out of nowhere , a golden figure jumps out.

Fred: Oh god golly kids , it's...

Goldie: IT'S ME , GOLDEN FREDDY!

Golden Freddy steals the show , easily out staging Freddy with his amazing...very familiar singing voice. His movements much more elegant then the robotic jerks and twists of Freddy and his gang. They finish their song , and the Freddy gang goes back to the inner rooms of the diner , while Golden Freddy jumps off stage and begins to talk with the customers and staff. Something crosses my mind, as Golden Freddy heads our way.

Myself: Uncle J...

Jester: Yes?

Myself: Where's uncle Peter? I thought he was going to be in the show...

Jester: Well...

Golden Freddy: I was in the show bucko.

My eyes open, as I look inside Goldie...huh no wonder Goldie moved so fast , so human like...

Peter's face, my purple rainie skinned uncle with a clean lean face , purple eyes and purple clean cut hair *of course , what other color could they possibly be?* glares at us , through the face of the young golden robotic bear.

Peter: Hey Jester, can I take the kid out for a fun time? I'll be back in a few hours.

Jester: Sure Peter.

Jester walks off, and Peter hugs me, the suit around him almost squishing my body.

Peter: Heya kid, how are you doing?

Myself: G...goo...no...Not good, Dad and Shelly fought again.

Peter: Yeah I know, I know...if were up to me and not Vinny , I make sure Shelly learned...manners.

Myself: *Laughing* How would you teach her something that might kill her?

Peter: *Laughing back* Oh I have a way...

Peter: ...

Peter: Say...I'm about to show the birthday boy today and his parents a very fun time...want to come with?

Myself: Sure, plus with Jester gone, I have to go with you anyway...*I make a cute face showing resentment and then break into giggling.*

Peter: *He laughs and then makes a scary face underneath the mask...surprisingly naturally , like he's done it before* Yep , you're my little prisoner , better listen to me or I'll fix ya! *He chuckles some more*

Peter: Okay , enough screwing around , let's go.

Peter grabs my hand and begins to lead me along, through the crowds, to a particular disgruntled kid and his parents.

Son: This is so lame! Why did we have to go to Fredbear's diner?

Father: I thought you loved Fredbear's diner son.

Son: Yeah I did, when I was seven, I'm eleven now.

Mother: Michel please, you're still a young child, you can enjoy the diner, heck I'm an adult and I still enjoy the din...

The small family finally notices us.

Peter: *Pretending to be Goldie* It's me...

Michael *the son I think*: Yeah, yeah it's you Golden Freddy.

Mother: Michel, don't be rude! Introduce yourself to "Golden Freddy"

The mother winks at Peter, able to see through the suit, and see the man inside. I think he winks back, as the mother giggles.

Michael: Fine, I'm Michael...

Mary (Mother) : I'm Mary.

Richard *The father* : Richard , nice to meet ya Goldie. *He extends his hand*

Peter shakes it.

Peter: Can't help but notice that Michel isn't having a fun time...why's that?  
Michael: Come on , this place is so lame , all there is crap food , no arcade games , and creepy as heck animatronics...

Mary: MICHAEL!

Peter: No, no, it's okay. I have to admit that they...I mean we can be creepy...especially at night...ahem and about no arcade games...what would you say , if I told you that we in fact we do have games? Early prototypes more fun than any of the current ones out there.

Michel: Really? Where?

Peter: In the way back of the diner.

Richard and Mary glare at Peter.

Richard: Tell me Goldie….why is it in the back, where none of the kids can play them?

Peter: These are very special games, fragile ones too, but I know this kid is going to go easy on them, right?

Michael: O-of course Golden Freddy!

Richard: We need to come with him of course, or else he doesn't go at all.

Peter: Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else….

Nicolas: *Whispering* Uncle Peter , we don't have….

Peter: *Quickly whispering back* Cool your jets I know , I just need them to come with us to the back for a surprise….

Mary: What was that?

Peter: Nothing…nothing….any who , everyone ready to go?

Michael: Yes!

Richard: You betcha.

Mary: Let's make this quick , there's only an hour and a half till this place closes…

Peter smiles and takes my hand as walks with me , the small family in tow to the back. He opens any doors in our way , as we make our way deeper and deeper into the diner , till we reach the exact back room , which is empty save a few misc items , the broken down golden spring suots , a few spare Gen 2 suits , the basement door , a very messy and nasty , unholy smelling busted early prototype of the Gen 2 Bonnie with stained purple skin , and a bag of that stuffing stuff they use for teddy bears.

"Click"

Peter locks the door behind us all. I can him laughing. Peter pulls out...he...pulls...a...a knife...

Mary: Why did you...

Peter strikes Mary in the skull , causing her to pass out and crumple , and then headbutts Richard , breaking his jaw. Peter slashes his legs and he falls , making gurgling sounds as he writhes on the ground. Before Michael can scream , Peter slashes his throat , and he falls to the ground , gurgling and spitting up blood.

Peter makes sure they're all incapable of moving , and laughs if any of them groans or gurgles in pain.

Peter: Good , I didn't slice deep enough into the boy's neck to kill him alright...just ...just got to fix them now , they're all broken , aren't they Nicolas?

Myself: B...broken...y...you're...you're killing them!

I feel something come up , and I vomit onto the ground , my vision hazy. I turn the door , to try to open it , to get help...but Peter pulls me back , and turns my eyes to his.

Peter: Look at me , okay look at me...Nicolas they were broken , they didn't look like it , but they were and now I'm fixing them , I'm helping them...please...help me fix them...D...do I need to fix you too Nicholas? Hmm? DO I!?"

I begin to cry , and Peter sighs.

Peter: Kid...

Peter: Please , I love you , I love you so much...*he hugs me tight* I ...I need to do this...I do , I have to fix them , I can't let them run around the pizzeria , this broken family , with a spoiled brat who spoil the others , and the parents who did fuck all...please...if we do this , they can be together forever , and we don't need to worry about them tainting the other customers...please...help me. Help me.

I continue to cry, unable to grasp what was happening, that my uncle was asking me to finish killing his victims...what's even worse, is that I nod yes.

He smiles and walks to the child first, who's neck is still bleeding, half of it cut and mangled. He reaches for...for his parents...I turn away from them both...No...no , no , no...

I clench my head, crying profusely. No , no , I...I can't...

Peter: Nicolas...please open the spare Freddy suit , the one down to your left.

I turn to face the brown robot , his hat an angle , his head without eyes , and speaking of his head , it's at an angle , his eyeless black holes staring at me , as if to say "What you're going to do is horrible...yet you rather live and have blood on your hands then die by your uncle...coward."

I slowly turn a few gears and unhook a few latches, exposing the inside of the suit, filled with wires and crossbeams. Before I can do anything, Peter shoves Michael's dying body into the suit, crushing a bone or two, impaling him on a crossbeam. Peter closes the suit.

Peter: One down...two to go.

I cry as I hear Michael give out his last breaths as the suit crushes him to death...I just hope to god that he was too far gone to feel the pain of being inside the suit...

Peter grabs the still writhing Richard, who seems to call for help , but only lets out a few gurgles and grunts , due to the broken jaw. Peter smiles and walks to the broken down Fazbear suit and opens it , stuffing him into the suit , but due to it still being in suit mode and not animatronic , it doesn't crush him.

Peter: Hey kid...could you undo the springs? *He says as he finishes closing the suit on him*

Myself: What!? No, I...I refuse, that will kill him that would make me...

Peter: Kid , kid , you're not killing him, you're fixing him...now...do you want to join the broken , or would you like to be a fixer?

I sniffle and reach for the spring lock mechanism.

Richard: P...pleallllse...dooon't...glllh...

I let out a whimper and flip the mechanism switch.

"SNAP!"

Blood pours out of every crack of the suit, as the poor man inside is crushed to death and disemboweled. His guttural screams of pain stop after fives minutes or so . I feel more vomit leave my mouth and splatter onto the floor.

Peter: Come on kid...just one more...you don't have to do anything ...just watch and learn...okay?

Myself: O...okay...

I wanted to say no , oh god I wanted to say no...but I knew looking away would cause him to get angry and possibly "fix" me as well. I stare in horror as he picks up the stuffing bag and black cloth under it up and walks to Mary. He digs in his suit , and takes out a white mask with blue tear stains , some thread , and a needle.

Peter: Okay Nicolas...I'm about to teach you how to make a beautiful marionette...

I can only watch and cry softly , as he begins to rip her open and actually stuff her , filling her body with stuffing , ripping out guts and placing them back , filled with fluffing. Once she's thoroughly stuffed , he places fluffing all over her body , and wraps her into the black cloth and begins to stitch her up , making a passable doll...save the blood dripping from the puppet's mouth.

Peter: See? That wasn't so bad...

"KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK!"

The door to the back shakes and wiggles violently.

Fred: Peter? Peter are you in there? Open up , open up for god's sake , the kids are calling out for Goldie ,Peter I need you.

Peter: I'm coming , I'm coming , Christ.

Peter opens the door , and Fred walks in , and begins to chew Peter out , but stops upon seeing the corpse filled suits , and bloody puppet.

Fred: Son of a god damn bitch Peter...

Peter: I swear to god , this are the last ones...

W...wait...h...he's done this before? Oh god...oh god! I...I'm going...to be sick...

Fred: It better be Peter...I already stuck my neck out for you , so many god damn times now , ...

Peter: Because you need me.

Fred: Yes , because I need you , if you go away for your...repair jobs...we won't last the god damn year , especially with us moving to Fazbear and friends soon...just...take care of the bodies , and this better be your last time boy...

Peter: I know sir , I promise.

Fred: You're going to clean the suits and ...

Peter: Makes sure no one notices the bodies inside...sir , we done this before...you can trust me to clean any mess I make.

Fred sighs and murmurs "sorry" to the now dead family and walks off.

Peter closes the door behind him , and looks to me.

Peter: What's with the waterworks kid? Come on...*he embraces me in a hug*

He begins to whisper all the good that he is doing , about how this is needed , to save the innocence of the adults and kids alike...i...it disgusts me...I...I just want this all to be a dream...me assisting in killing this family and...and the fact that my uncle is a god damn serial killer who kills whole fucking families...

Darkness fades my vision , as I cry into Peter's shoulder , as he continues to whisper sweet nothings in my ears...

...

...

Jester: Stay here and make sure none of the kids talk to Fredbear okay? His voicebox is experiencing some interference of sorts...

Myself: Yes sir...

I stand by stage , as uncle J walks away. I turn to stare at the Fredbear suit on stage singing...the same on who I helped become a tomb for a poor father a week ago. I sigh and feel myself on the brink of tears , but I fight it , and I watch out for any kids and direct them away from the defect Fredbear suit...things go well until a familiar voice rings out...

Shelly: Well , well , look who it is...

Shelly and her four friends walk towards me , surrounding me on all sides.

Myself: Please...just go away...I...I'm watching Fredbear for Uncle J...

Shelly: Really now? Well...shouldn't you be onstage with Fredbear then?

Myself: Um...

I look to adults , kids , and guards in the background , none paying attention to what's going on , and if I yell for one of them , sooner or later at home , Shelly will get her revenge. So instead of having to be forced to get onstage by her and her lackeys , I climb onstage willingly.

Shelly: Fredbear looks a little lonely...get closer to him...

I do , getting in arm's reach of Fredbear slow and nervously. Shelly and her friends laugh at my fear.

Shelly: Now...go ahead and...

Fredbear: Heya , heya , heya!

I , and Shelly with her friends jump with Fredbear's sudden outburst.

Fredbear smiles and waves to Shelly and her comrades but...when his eyes set on me...He's still smiling...but his eyes...they fill with hatred. Pure unrivaled hatred.

Fredbear: Heya , heya heya Ki-ki-...*k̸̨i͏l̡͏ler̢͜*...whatcha you doing up here with old Fredbear f-f-fo-fo...* f-f-f̴u̢͡c̨k͜ ̶̢̢y͠ou͜ *.̡͘..

Fredbear suddenly grasps me by my arm.

I can hear my sister and friends gasp.

Fredbear: Sit down and grab a bite to eat , bi ,* bi-bi-B́͡I͝T̨̕͜É̷͠*

"CRRRUUNNNNNNNCH"

Metal jaws clasp onto my head and rip a chunk of my skull off...vision fades as screams and cries echo throughout the diner , as I crumble and fall into darkness.

...

Peter: *Deep crying* Oh god , oh god , my sweet little nephew , my god...what have they done...what have they done...they just couldn't leave you alone could they ? I...I swear...I don't care how long it takes , when , or where it happens...but... I will avenge you...I will get Vinny on board...and together...we will make them...SUFFER...

...

...

I wake up again in this room , in this hell , in this afterlife version of this home , and I want to scream , but I bate my horrid shriek , and check the doors...nothing. It seems as if after what happened in the basement , they want to leave me alone...fine by me.

All alone , but safe , safe and sound...well...not so alone. Maybe with them backing off I can talk to Spring , and maybe even get formally acquainted with his children...yeah...

I crawl into bed , getting under the covers , under the blankets , feeling myself drift to sleep again , this time full of hope and actual hint of happiness...something I haven't actually felt before I went to sleep in this hell for a long time.

"SPLAT!"

A sudden sickening splat is heard , and I feel some type of otherworldly gunk land on my blanket , and I look up to see darkness , but strangely even more dark on my blanket covering my head , as I feel what can only be described as molten warm gooey liquid , wishing to be rid of the blanket , to get it's body around me...suddenly two red eyes appear in this demon substance of black.

?: Hello child...

...

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **(** So...things got intense this chapter. We learn a little bit more of Nicolas's past , his family , and his sins. We introduced new characters , set up new plots and subplots , and I got whole lot more planned readers!)

(So...drop your thoughts via a review , pm me , hit me up on steam , *udk115v2.* , yadda , yadda , I luvz you all , see ya next chapter!)

(Also Peter is based on the character from the "FNAF hidden lore" creepypasta series , if you have some free time , I suggest checking them out , giving them a read to , or listen to via Mr. Creepypasta , and Jester is based on the green guy from the fan game series "The Return to Freddy's"...also the newest character , which is a form of Nightmare , was made by Foxden the pirate aka Lucy the reaper , told you I would add her... :3)

(Edit: Lucy now goes by a different name , Foxden the pirate , just want you guys to know that...bye.)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Broken Child**

(So sorry , got caught up in life guys , couldn't update...any who , here's another chapter for ...)

(SURPRISE , NOW THIS STORY IS A FNAF WORLD RPG FAN FIC!)

(Also Nini's battle theme is "I am Satan" from the game LISA...if anyone would want to know what tunes would be playing with as she creams you if she was in a rpg...and cream in a bad way.)

(Also Nini belongs to Foxden the Pirate , an nightmare variant OC my friend wanted me to use in my stories...you're welcome Foxden..~)

 ** _Chapter 5: Fight with a_ _shado_ _w._**

I can only twist and scream as the Shadow Figure lifts the covers off me and engulfs me in a gooey black mass and soon throws me into the wall.

* **Nicolas Clad 90/90 HP drops to 80/90.***

" Oww... "I say as I get up slowly , and stare at the gooey black mass with red eyes on the bed. It would form a toothy smile as it forms into what I can only describe as a rather feminine gooey black Freddy , her...well...bosoms jiggling as they form along with a rather large behind...almost causing my nose to bled...but this feeling of lust soon fades as a maw appears in her gut , multiple black tongues lulling out , dripping black goo. She puts on a top hat and stares at me , smiling.

?: Ha ha ha ha...hello...my name is Nini Child...but to the people I hate with a passion...

Gooey tentacles appear out of her back , so many they nearly take up my bed on their own . They lash about , before gaining focus , and seem to "look" at me , causing me to shiver.

* **Nightmare has equipped her *Children** *

Nightmare: ͙̹͋̐̈́̎̓͑̀͋I͓̼̲̓ͮ͌̋̏ͬ̒͒ ̤͕̭̣̜̇̊͛ͯͫ̚A͖̹͓̭͇͑̎͗̆̾̊ͯ͟M̘͔͎̞̠̮̹̪͇̈̂ͮ͐ ͖̫̓͒̅̈́̿ͭͤͤ̀͜͡Å͖̘̮͉̣̼̔ͪ́ͤ̓̒̚ͅ ̿҉͏͇̙N̴͒ͮͪ̔ͮ͛̂҉͇̣̥̪̮̫̰́I̗̝̞͎̣͙ͫ̇̉ͦͨ͝G̨̩͖̥̲͙̘̻̭̋̄̍̽͂̚͜H̸̘͖͔͎̣̺̱̎ͮ͘T̥̘̠͓̦̜͉͕̈́̎̚͢͠M̹̰ͤ̿ͨͦ̽̆̊͡Ä́̎ͬ҉̬͢Ṛ̷̬͓̻͓̉̈́̂ͣͧ͆Ẻ̛̦͕̲̥̼͓͇͌͌ͮ̎!̻̦̰͖̲̱̘ͥ͊̾ͨ̍ͅͅ

 **BOSS BATTLE BEGIN...**

 **"Nightmare."**

 ***Your final Night has come.***

I get up to face her , knees wobbling as stare at the feminine Nightmare from a wet nightmare . Sweat runs down my brow , as I try to scream , but it dies in my throat.

* **Nicolas Clad is scared beyond belief. Atk drops to zero."**

 ***Nightmare uses "Nini Children's special treatment..~"**

She picks me up with her tendrils and throws me into the ground , wraps the gooey tentacles around me again , and shake me like a salt shaker. She collides my body into the wall and floor over and over , I can feel the purple blood leak from my already broken body as she finally throws me onto the ground.

" **Nicholas Clad's HP drops from 80/90 to 60/90."**

Nightmare: My brother may not have courage to erase your soul for good , even in the hour you have started to fully regain your memories , my sweet child...but I...

Nightmare: ̸͕̜͔̣Ḭ̹͎̜ ̢̗̲̖̖W̧͕̟̠I̮̪L̞̰͓̤̠̝L͏̭ͅ ͕͎̼͇̞̲ͅE̻̰̺N̴̞͎̟͍͇D̟̥ ̷͇͍̪̹̠̜̟Y̳̥Ǫ̺̩̳̻̟̣͇U͈͚̳̱̥ͅ ͕B̷̜̯̗̹E̦̪͔̳͎̲F̬̠̮̠̬O̥͢R͕̗͍͚͢É̲͓̦̦̟͔͔ Y̹͓̠͕̭ͅÓ̠͙Ú̼͇̻͎̘͓ ̱̻̀H͙͎̟̙͡ͅAV͙E̵̠̻̣̠ ̢͖̠̥T̻̗͇̣̲ͅH̟̺̠͎E̶͚̺̳͔͈͉ C̯̣̮͎͞H͕̰̀A͕̟̟̜̠N͕̫̦̮͖C͔͖E ̶̗͙ͅT͓̬̮̙O̫̭ S̢I̱̱̝N̞̠̫ ̝͓͖̬̪A͉̼G͖̳̞͙Ạ̷̻̖̯͉̪̲I̢N̩̮̭͙̞̰͓.̴̪͔̘͖̝.̳̣̺̘͇̘͕.̛̥͎̳̥

" **Nightmare uses "Death from above** "

Out of her stomach maw appears lots of mini Nightmare heads , which float above me , before popping , the small little pops blasting me across the room , my head hitting the wall directly.

*Nicholas Clad's HP drops from 60/90 to 15/90."

I get up slowly , pant , and feel a bit of purple blood gather in my mouth and leaking from my forehead. ...I thought this is the end...this is the dead end , the last act , the finale...but with a click , a purple light lights up the room , causing Nini or as she wants me to call her , Nightmare to recoil. I quickly turn to face the light...it's my lamp , lit up , but instead of the normal default light it gives off..it's purple.

And on the top of the drawer , below the light of the lamp , is an...an...axe. A bloody and oil covered axe. The oil and blood mixture on the axe glisten in the purple light , calling to me. Begging for me to use it. I grasp it quickly , a...a familiar feeling washes over me , voices , screams , tears , begging , it all fills my mind as I look towards the gooey bear.

Nightmare: Ahhhhh...what was ...

* **Nicolas Clad has equipped...the small fire axe. ATK has risen to 999. The battle of Nightmare ends...instead...it's the death of Nini."**

Nini: W...what...n..no...

* **Nini is stricken with fear...she can barely use her "children" , or her claws now... ATK and DEF lowers to 0***

 **"Nicolas Clad uses...** **ＤＩＥ** **"**

I only let out a laugh and I slash as hard as I can against the skin of Nini with my axe , being meet with a splatter of oily , gunky , black blood that splatters on my skin , as she hold her chest , a slash appearing on her chest , running from her stomach to her shoulder.

Nini: N...no...p...please...no...

* **Nini's "children" has been disequipped. She whimpers.** *

* **Nini's health drops from 1000/1000 to 0.1/1000**.*

I would only smile and pounce on her , gripping her with one hand by her throat , and rise my axe with the other. I raise my axe to strike...

" **Nini uses...tears..."**

And the goo creature...doesn't beg , or try to cuss me out..she only cries , black tears running down her gooey face...I wanted to plunge my axe down and end her pathetic life..but...but...her tears..they...they remind me of...of...

...

 _Me_...

...

I would only stare in the crying goo creature's eyes...rise my axe higher...and I would bring the weapon down as hard as I can...

...

 ** _End of this chapter._**

((Welp...that was quite a cliffhanger...any who , leave your thoughts via a review , pm me , steam me (udk115v2) , maybe rp...if you want...or if you just want to talk about the story , or have questions , just go ahead and leave them.)

(See ya.)


	6. Chapter 6

The Broken Child

(BROKEN LAPTOP CHARGERS AHOY! Due to well...that , I had to set up a few things , before I can set up something to set up writing stories again! So I'm back and here's a New Chapter in YA FACE!)

(Also tell me how many god damn times I said set up in the last sentence , and you get a digital brownie.)

 _Chapter 5: Cuddles with a shadow._

The axe buries itself into the frame of my bedpost with a a heavy "THUNK" , burying itself deep into the wood. "Go." I say to Nini. She mutters something , dries her eyes , and limps out...she's probably going to tell her brother , alert the fazs and...wait...who is her brother anyway? I assume it's Fredbear or Freddy...whatever, doesn't matter now.

 _*Nicolas Clad has spared Nini.*_

I sigh and patch up whatever wounds from that battle I could , and go back into my bed , covering myself in my now black gooey stained blankets , and well...go back to sleep...

...

I wake up in the middle of the night, a warm gooey embrace wrapped around me. "What the hell...you again?" I say , as I feel her snuggle up to me , her gooey body emitting warmth , covering me in it. "Kinda embarrassing, but it's been forever since I cuddled someone and well , since I tried to kill you and all , I think you deserve a bit of snuggling..." She hugs me closer, messing with the blankets to properly wrap around us. "That's better." She says to herself.

"Um...no offense, but why are you snuggling up to me as a form of you apologizing for trying to kill me?" I ask. She sighs and nuzzles my face with hers , even...licking me? A sense of somewhat sexual lust and utter disgust fills me , as the gooey tongue licks all over my face , covering in warm black tar like goo. The stuff oozes off my face and onto my bed. "Because I misjudged you Nicolas , I thought you were a mindless killer , but…when you spared me…I realized that you are anything but a mindless , emotionless killer." She says as she hugs me somehow closer , part of my body starting to sink into her ever so slightly.

I would shiver at feeling my body partly sink into Nini , her gooey body seem all too eager to accept part of my flesh , to…..please it….I can feel whatever she is made of interact with my nerves , giving me waves of pleasure , this is…this is weird…but…..pleasant. "A mindless emotionless killer would have killed me alright , a compassionate thinker , someone who can see the good in almost anything or anyone , only they could have someone's life in their hands , the same life that tried to end theirs a few seconds ago…and turn the other cheek." She seems to want to get her point across that she is pleased with me , she increases this lustful pleasure she's giving me to what I can only describe on a scale of one to ten...she turned it up to twenty.

"Ahnnnnnnnnnnnn…." I say between gritted teeth , trying not to make this bed wet with my little soldiers. "Are you enjoying yourself , my child ?" She asks. "Yeah I'm getting there , but can you turn it down just a bit , just a tiny bit? You're about to push me over the bed." I say to her. "My bad…" The lustful pleasure drops to an acceptable level , a level where I can accurately control myself. "It's okay….say , for what I assume is a ghost of an animatronic that was a children's icon….you have quite the adult….abilities." I say to her , hoping she doesn't take offense. "Well , it's a funny story , you see child I'm the supernatural being that was born of my form's death…my original form being Fredbear , or I was know at my pizzeria in my universe , Mrs. Fredbear….um…the pizzeria was called AAP.." She says , a hint of embarrassment in her tone , her body slightly glowing red and growing hotter.

"What does that name stand for?" I ask her , slightly shifting on my bed , my body making ripples in her goo as I move about. "Anime Animatronics Pizzeria. As….as you can guess , this is where I learned all about my lewd pleasure causing tactics…." She says turning her head from me. "Yeah…" I say back to her , and we sit in silence for a few minutes , as she calms down , her body goes back to fully black , and her very being cools. "So now I guess we go to sleep?" I ask her , unsure of what else is suppose to happen in this current situation.

"I guess my little child…" She kisses me , and licks me a few times over , causing me to let out a few silent moans and spasm just a tiny bit. "But promise something child , promise me something so I can rest easy." She says , turning my eyes to hers , her burning infernos that can be qualified as "eyes" seeming to stare deep into my soul. "Promise me that no matter what you see us doing , seeing what you do , or seeing anything play out in your memory filled dreams….you won't let the past fully conquer your state of mind. " She says to me.

"We almost killed each other, because of the past, and you barely knew what happened and what you did , you only know that it was bad…and frankly , I don't want to see you dip back into that evil being that you were back then , so…promise me to let go of the past , or at least not hold it too close to your heart?" She asks , continuing to stare deep into my soul. "I….I….I promise." I say to her , hoping that I came off as genuine sounding. "Good…good…" She mutters to me and herself…before going to sleep , my body in her grasp , and partly inside her. Snuggling up to her heated embrace, I also find myself drifting off into the abyss that is slumber.

 _End of chapter 6._

(What a nice chapter…ahem….drop your thoughts via a review , pm me , hit me up on steam , *udk115v2.* , yadda , yadda , I luvz you all , see ya next chapter!)

(Also…thank you the following people for following , faving , and or reviewing …luvz you a lot.)

Deathmagik108

FiveNightsAtFreddy's123Fan

Foxden The Pirate

mjstimpson

The DJ Absolution

SpaceWolf04

(Okay…see ya guys later! ~)


	7. Chapter 7

(SUPER BAD NEWS..)

(Due to a few unseen events ,this story has been cancelled...sorry for that.) (But do not fret , I am offering it for adoption. )

(Reasons why am I doing this is..well..because I want to start with a much stronger , newer story , that I think people might enjoy , but the story just has too many similar plot points to this one , and it was either this...or the new story..and trust me , I have a lot planned for the new one..I 'll start on writing the new one when I have the story exactly figured out , but don't worry..it's going to be good. ~)


End file.
